dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Eve
Overview The Ember Eve is the name given to the anniversary of the final battle at Maltai that effectively ended the Ember War, between the forces of Gorgath and Sunstrider. Historically, it was the day that Gorgath was defeated, and fell through the portal at Maltai, causing it to close and the Portal Stone to shatter. Each year at this time, Gorgath's connection to the plane of Andalucia is strongest, and so he is able to manifest a weakened form of himself in the weeks leading up to the Ember Eve, with his power being at its fullest on the day itself. Come dawn, however, this power is all but relinquished, and Gorgath loses his connection to this world. In-Game Relevance The Ember Eve falls on the 31st October each Real-Life year (being devised initially as a Halloween event). The means that for Halloween each year, a series of in-game events should take place on the server, culminating in a final attack on the 31st. In reality, however, this only took place on the very first Halloween for which Dungeon Realms was around, the events being run by Lord_Kashi and organised/approved by Availer. Lore Snippet "Following the end of the Ember War (the war between Gorgath and Sunstrider) when Sunstrider was slain and Gorgath knocked back through the portal, the newly appointed King Bulwar decreed that the day of the final battle at Maltai would be known as the Ember Eve, and forever commemorated as the day that the people of Andalucia were liberated by the armies of Sunstrider. it was hoped that this would become a day of remembrance and thanks for the bravery of Sunstrider and those others who laid down their lives in the struggle against evil, but at the same time a celebration of their triumph against Daemons that Gorgath had summoned, so that the people of Andalucia would know that even in the most dire times, they could always triumph over whatever peril they faced. A year passed, and the people of Andalucia began preparations for the celebration. They would decorate the capital in banners or orange and black, the colours of the Ember War, and carve out pumpkins to replicate the visage of the Daemon Lord Gorgath. The King planned a feast and many festivities for the occasion, and soon the entire city was looking forward to the day. However as the celebration neared, the King received troubling reports that Gorgath had been sighted in Andalucia, laying waste to small regions, appearing alongside many daemons and setting much of the area ablaze, and then vanishing before his guard could reach the location of the attack, taking his minions and the fire with him. Fearing that Akatan had somehow managed to reopen the portal, Bulwar sent scouts to Maltai, and gave the word to his generals that a war could be imminent, however his scouts informed him that the portal remained sealed, and there were no more daemons in Maltai than there had been prior to the sightings. Concerned and confused, Bulwar called a meeting between his closest advisors, and the elders of the Royal Mages, in the hope that they would be able to tell him how it was that Gorgath had somehow returned. After much pondering, a theory was put forward by one of the Mage Elders that Gorgath's connection was strongest with Andalucia during the Ember Eve, as that was when he had exerted all his energy and finally been vanquished. In the days and weeks leading up to the anniversary of the final battle, Gorgath is able to manifest himself within Andalucia as an embodiment of himself, but not actually return in full strength, and because of his limited strength, he cannot remain in Andalucia for long without vanishing. It was proposed that as the Ember Eve drew closer, Gorgath connection became stronger and so his embodiment in Andalucia became stronger. Those present agreed that this was certainly plausible, and Bulwar ordered his army ready up for the Ember Eve itself. When the anniversary of the final battle arrived, sure enough Gorgath in his weakened form launched an assault as soon as the sun began to set over Cyrennica. The guards of the city, alongside many adventurers who had recently arrived through the portals, launched their own counter-attack on the daemons, and a fierce battle began at the gates of the city. The battle lasted through the night, and many soldiers fell, but as the sun began to rise it became apparent that Gorgath's strength was weakening, and his ties to Andalucia were beginning to falter. In one final push, King Bulwar and his army slew the remaining daemons and Gorgath, in a final howl of rage that eerily resembled his howl upon being pushed back through the great portal, disappeared in a fiery explosion. It was from that day on that King Bulwar and his people realised that they were never truly be safe from Gorgath, and that on the Ember Eve of each year, they would have to brace themselves from a series of attacks that would eventually come to a conclusion with a final attack from the Daemon Lord and his minions. Whilst the festivities were not truly forgotten, a fear surrounded anniversary of the final battle at Maltai moreso than a celebration." '''' Category:Lore